


Naughty and Nice

by gayforgrunkle



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Dom/sub, F/M, Hate Sex, Honestly if you're not into this shit stop right here, Jealousy, Sort of? - Freeform, Strap-Ons, Sub Pennywise (IT), at all, gonna get wild, not in character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayforgrunkle/pseuds/gayforgrunkle
Summary: Previous partners spark jealousy and something else.





	Naughty and Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Edited with gifs for your reading pleasure.

  


You could not believe your ears. No, – you didn’t want to believe. Jealousy and betrayal were setting fire to your every vein and artery. You felt like your mind was being ransacked by anger. 

“What the fuck do you mean you’ve ‘been with other people’?”, you spat bitterly.

Pennywise backed up slowly away from you, directly into a wall. He looked at you with something close to fear and replied, “It was long before I ever met you. Other humans… I hardly remember them!” His attempts to defend himself were futile. 

“Other humans…”, you thought, imagining in your mind’s eye  _others_  laying with Penny. God, the horrible thought! You turned away from him in abject horror.  _Other humans_  feeling him like you had,  _other humans_  using his body,  _other humans_  fucking Pennywise. The vivid images your mind conjured up were too much for you to bear – men and women alike riding him, tasting him, having him! Your blood boiled. 

You looked over your shoulder at Pennywise, still huddled against the wall, watching you closely like prey watches its predator. You gave him a furious scowl before speaking. 

“Get into bed on all fours. Blindfold yourself. I will be back in a minute.”  

* * *

Pennywise lay shivering against the bed, knees and elbows bent. He shivered not from any cold (for he was an alien shapeshifter who could solve that problem easily), but from his own anticipation of what your next action might be. All he knew was that whatever jealousy you felt for his past lovers, whatever wrong you felt they had committed… he would pay the price for. 

Then – a creak of the floorboards.

Two hands pulled down his pantaloons from behind him, exposing his backside. Penny felt a finger press against his entrance – a sensation he had never felt before – with a viscous lubricant. Though the contact felt so entirely foreign, he felt himself harden from the forbidden thrill. 

“I want you to know why I’m doing this,” he heard your elegant voice say, “It wouldn’t be fair to you if you didn’t.”

Now, Penny felt the same finger press harder, and enter him. He yelped in surprise, still so unsure of where this was going, but willing to go along with anything you desired. 

“There’s something you’ve forgotten,” you said, “Something very, very important. I want to make sure you never, ever forget it again.”

With the last word, you shoved both your index and middle finger inside him up to the knuckle. You crooned your fingers in a “come-hither” motion, directly hitting his prostate.  Pennywise howled in pleasure and pain, completely unaware of this aspect of his anatomy. It was arduous, for his muscles were tight and almost unable to handle anything at all, but your command and knowledge of where exactly to strike kept him horny as ever. You allowed him a few moments to wind-down, watching him shake with you inside him. 

You pulled your fingers from him to set your strap-on, an impeccable eight-inch pitch-black cock, at his entrance. 

“You belong to me.”

Pennywise screamed from your first thrust inside him, an animalistic combination of every creature you had ever heard. You pulled out again, giving him a second or two to prepare himself, and then thrust as hard as you had the first time. With each subsequent thrust, you were deeper and deeper within your clown, hitting his prostate each and every time.

 

Between quickfire thrusts, you commanded the words, 

“–You –are –mine. –Don’t –let –anybody –else – **fucking**  –touch you!” 

The only other sound in the room besides your shouts where the skin-slapping echoes of your body striking his coupled with Pennywise’s faint groans. 

With each rough jerk of your hips, you watched his thighs and ass jiggle. You placed your hand on his left cheek and squeezed tightly, digging your nails into his pale, thick flesh. It wasn’t the only thing – you could hear the bells of his suit jingle and jangle as if to celebrate.

Every nerve of his body felt electric, a scorching inferno building up inside him. You were thrusting so hard that his entire body was swaying back and forth with you, each thrust pressing him face first into the mattress. You had never used him quite like this before, with such dirty chastisement. He felt as if he was a naughty schoolboy being punished for some minor infraction… and he was in love with it. 

All at once, he began to jerk in time with your thrusts, allowing you to penetrate him deeper than before. 

“Y/N,” he begged quietly, “Harder… please.”

A shadow of cruelty passed over your eyes. Leaning forward, you crouched over him, pressing your chest against his back. You whispered in the way one whispers sweet nothings – low, with every syllable excessively exaggerated. 

“No one else can give this to you.  _No one._  No one but me,” you said. 

Lazily, you set your forehead between his shoulder blades, nose and lips barely touching the material of his clown suit. You breathed in deeply. His scent was sweaty, salted… nervous… eager. 

“Say it for me. Now.”

“Yours,” he crooned, “Always and forever.”

You were satisfied. 

Still holding yourself over him, you experimentally jolted your hips to see if you could please him in your current position. To your amusement, Pennywise lurched suddenly from the contact and involuntary belted, “ _ **FUCK!** ” _Clearly, you were doing something right. 

“Think I can make you make more sounds like that?”, you teased him through your subsequent thrusts – back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

You noticed sweat beading on his forehead, damping a few ginger hairs and sticking them there. Above the commotion of yours and his slick fucking, you combed the hair back with a stray finger. 

“You are so beautiful like this,” you couldn’t help but say, watching him work himself against the strap-on’s length. An eternal creature of such transient pleasures, what of that? 

Pennywise huffed and puffed in dull whine before commenting, “I’m so close.”

“Don’t you worry, baby, I’ll get you there.”

You wrapped your arm underneath him to reach that stiff, wet cock hiding between his thighs. The sudden touch shocked Penny, but he gave into it almost instantly. You stroked him from the base to tip, quick and hard, with special attention to the crown. 

A sultry moan escaped his lips, the stimulation from both of his most sensuous parts (only a little) overwhelming. He rubbed his face against the bed roughly, perhaps to hide from the pleasure, nipping and tearing the sheets the whole while. 

He came in abrupt, hot bursts all over the sheets, his head thrown back for it all. You took the opportunity to suck and nibble at his ear and whisper honeyed words all the while – nicknames and desires unknown to anyone but the two of you. For all the universe, there was never an attachment so strong as yours and his.  

You pulled your strap-on from him in one lazy, comfortable motion. You cleaned the cum from him using the (already dirtied) sheets and then redressed him, pantaloons now in place. So desiring his company, you laid by his side and pulled him with you to spoon him gently. Your hand found itself stroking the clown’s vibrant red hair. Your face, similarly, lay in the crook of his neck, wafting his scent.

The rest of the night was spent thus, in felicity and bliss. 


End file.
